Monsters University
''Monsters University ''is a 2013 American computer-animated comedy-fantasy film directed by Dan Scanlon and produced by Kori Rae. The film is a prequel to 2001's Monsters, Inc., and was produced by Pixar Animation Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It was released on June 21, 2013. Plot Michael "Mike" Wazowski, a young monster, visits Monsters Incorporated, a scaring company dedicated to monsters scaring human children to harness their screams for energy. Mike and the class meet Frank McCay, an employee of the company, who inspires Mike to be a scarer. Mike follows Frank through his door to watch his scaring performance. Though Frank admonishes him, he does admit to being impressed by having not noticed Mike follow him, and gives Mike his Monsters University hat. At that point, Mike begins to dream of becoming a scarer when he grows up. Eleven years later, a teenage Mike enrolls at Monsters University, where he meets Randall Boggs, a monster with the ability to turn invisible, and James P. Sullivan, an arrogant monster with natural scaring talent. The dean of Monsters University, Abigail Hardscrabble, informs the class that they must pass their final exam to continue the semester. That night, James steals the mascot from a rival college, Fear Tech, and Mike inadvertently becomes involved in the ensuing chase. Mike catches the mascot, but James takes credit for it and is invited to join Roar Omega Roar, a fraternity on campus led by Johnny J. Worthington III. Mike wishes to join too, but Johnny turns him down, with James stating that Mike isn't scary. Mike studies hard in class while James begins failing, but they both manage to reach the final exam. However, their rivalry catches the attention of Hardscrabble, who fails both of them and drops them out of the program, causing James to be removed from Roar Omega Roar, a distinction he blames on Mike. Mike decides to join the Scare Games, a scaring competition. Mike and James joins Oozma Kappa, a fraternity of misfit monsters, in an attempt to get themselves back into the scaring program. Mike challenges Hardscrabble to enter the team into the scaring program if they succeed, but Mike must leave Monsters University if the team fails. At the same time, Randall joins Roar Omega Roar. Oozma Kappa fails the first challenge, but a different team is disqualified for cheating, allowing Oozma Kappa to remain in the Scare Games. After being humiliated by Roar Omega Roar, Mike takes Oozma Kappa to Monsters, Inc. to reinvigorate them. Afterwards, the team begins to succeed in the Scare Games, making it to the final competition, along with Roar Omega Roar. However, Hardscrabble questions Mike's credibility as a scarer, discouraging James. In the final round, Oozma Kappa and Roar Omega Roar become tied in points until Mike and Johnny are the final competitors left. Mike succeeds in winning the round for his fraternity, but discovers that Sulley hacked into the equipment to improve Mike's score, causing an argument between the two. Afterwards, Mike infiltrates the human world in an attempt to scare a child and prove himself worthy of being a scarer, but enters a summer camp and encounters several human children, who he is unable to scare. Meanwhile, James confesses to Hardscrabble of cheating just as she is informed of the break-in. James enters through the door and is pursued in the camp by the camp counselors. Hardscrabble deactivates the door, leaving Mike and James unable to re-enter the monster world. However, they successfully scare the counselors, generating enough energy to return to the university. However, upon returning, Mike and James are expelled from the university, though the other members of Oozma Kappa are allowed to join the scaring program. The two encounter Hardscrabble, who admits to having been impressed by their actions, and she wishes them luck in the future. The two later work at the Monsters, Inc. mailroom with the Abominable Snowman as their manager. Years later, the two successfully join Monsters, Inc. as scarers, along with Randall. Cast *Billy Crystal as Mike Wazowski. *John Goodman as James P. Sullivan. *Steve Buscemi as Randall Boggs. *Helen Mirren as Dean Hardscrabble. *Peter Sohn as Scott Squibbles. *Joel Murray as Don Carlton. *Sean Hayes as Terri Perry. *Dave Foley as Terry Perry. *Charlie Day as Art. *Alfred Molina as Professor Knight. *Tyler Labine as Greek Council VP. *Nathan Fillion as Johnny J. Worthington III. *Aubrey Plaza as Greek Council President. *Boby Moynihan as Chet. Category:Pixar Animation Studios films Category:Films Category:Disney films Category:Computer-animated films Category:Comedy films Category:Children and family films Category:Fantasy films Category:Prequels Category:Adventure films Category:G-rated films Category:Monster films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:2010s films Category:2013 films